The present invention relates to a multiuse, solid cleaning composition. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to compositions for cleaning with water, including slow release compositions which provide consistent concentrations of cleaning agents delivered into water over multiple wash cycles.
Chemical cleaning agents, in one form or another, have long been used to remove dirt, oil, and particulate matter from a wide variety of articles. Cleaning improves the visual and tactile impression of an article, kills potentially harmful microbes, removes particles that interfere with breathing and vision, and may even extend the life of the article being cleaned. Things such as cookware, homes, automobiles, clothing, and the human body itself stand to benefit from the development of enhanced cleaning agents. Although the present invention contemplates cleaning systems useful for cleaning a wide variety of articles, it is particularly well-adapted for cleaning clothes, as in a washing machine, and dishes, as in a dish washer.
Soaps and detergents are two of the most common cleaning agents presently used. While they are often used interchangeably, the words “soap” and “detergent” actually denote different classes of compounds.
Soaps are made by a process of saponification wherein a fatty acid reacts with a base to yield the salt of the fatty acid, i.e., a soap. Soap probably has its origin in reacting animal fats, or lard, with alkaline salts, such as wood ash. Today, they are largely synthesized from animal fats and plant oils. Molecules of soap owe their cleaning capacity to their amphiphilic structure, which includes a hydrophobic portion consisting of a long hydrocarbon chain, and a hydrophilic portion composed of an ionic group at one end of the hydrocarbon chain. Because of the hydrocarbon chain, a molecule of soap is not truly soluble in water. Numerous molecules of soap will suspend in water as micelles, or clusters of molecules with long hydrocarbon chains in the inner portions of the cluster, and ionic, water soluble ends facing the polar water.
Because these micelles form hydrophobic centers, they are able to dissolve other non-polar substances, like oils. Once the non-polar, oily dirt is dissolved within the micelles of soap, the ionic surfaces of the micelle repel each other, suspending the oil droplets and preventing them from coalescing. In this fashion, dirt and oil become trapped within the water soluble micelles, and wash away with the water.
A primary disadvantage of soaps is that they form insoluble salts (precipitates) with ions found in hard water. These salts, usually formed when Ca++ and Mg++ ions react with the carboxylate ends of soap molecules, precipitate out of solution as bathtub rings, grits, and other deposits. Water softeners that exchange Ca++ and Mg++ ions for more soluble Na+ ions can alleviate most of this problem.
Most laundry and dish washing products and many household cleansers actually contain detergents, not soaps. A detergent is a compound with a hydrophobic hydrocarbon chain plus a sulfonate or sulfate ionic end (whereas soaps have carboxylic ends). Because detergents also have an amphiphilic structure, they also form micelles and clean in the same fashion as soaps. However, detergents have the advantage that most metal alkylsulfonates and sulfates are water-soluble. Therefore, detergents do not precipitate out of solution with metal ions found in water. As a result, detergents are not inhibited by hard water. In addition, detergents can be synthesized with continuous chain alkyl groups, which are more easily broken down, or biodegraded, into smaller organic molecules by the microorganisms in septic tanks and sewage treatment plants.
A drawback of most detergents is that they contain additives that take much longer to biodegrade. Some components containing phosphates must be treated in plants. Phosphates promote algae growth, chocking bodies of water and streams. Another disadvantage of detergents is that they can leave behind an undesirable residue even after thorough rinsing.
Detergents are currently used in many household appliances, such as dishwashers and washing machines. Presently, a user must measure out a dose of detergent to add to the cleaning appliance before every cleaning cycle. Conventional packaging and use of detergents creates messy clutter, consumes time, and typically results in a waste of detergent from overdosing. In addition, most washing machines for clothing use a separate rinsing cycle in order to remove the residue. Thus, additional time, water, and heat energy are required to complete the washing process.
It would be a great advancement in the art to provide a novel cleaning system that uses a novel non-detergent composition of cleaner that leaves no residue and therefore, requires no rinsing cycle. Another improvement in the art would be to provide a cleaning agent that is biodegradable. Still another improvement would be if this cleaning agent were made from natural materials. It would also be a great advancement in the art to provide a new method for making a non-detergent cleaning agent. It would be another advancement in the art to provide a cleaning agent that cleans as good as or better than the detergents presently on the market.
Furthermore, it would be an improvement in the art to simplify the cleaning process and ameliorate the resultant mess with improved, preferably measurement-free or automatic, dosing over many cleaning cycles.